Question: $\log_{10}100 = {?}$
Explanation: If $\log_{b}x=y$ , then $b^y=x$ First, try to write $100$ , the number we are taking the logarithm of, as a power of $10$ , the base of the logarithm. $100$ can be expressed as $10\times10$ $100$ can be expressed as $10^2$ $10^2=100$, so $\log_{10}100=2$.